Abandon Vindication
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [Post Crossroads of Destiny, Zuko&Iroh centric, oneshot] After a twisted game of deceit which ultimately led back to him, Zuko is left to face the man he betrayed. His father, not by blood but by love alone.


**a/n **I love Zuko, even after the Crossroads of Destiny. No matter what. And how can anyone not love his dependable Uncle Iroh? My tribute to those two. And Zuzu, I still have faith in you. I know you'll still find your way back someday. Ü

**disclaimer **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airebender, or This Is Your Life by Switchfoot.

-

_**Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead, yesterday is a promise that you've broken; don't close your eyes…**_

Somehow, everything always managed to turn against him.

But still, it hurt more each time.

He did not know what to think when Azula deceived him yet again, but what was worst was that it happened in front of his father. He hadn't seen the man in nearly three years, and though he would have given up almost everything to gain his love, the Fire Lord still thought he was a good-for-nothing, useless extension of the otherwise perfect royal family.

The scene had passed in a state of blurry disbelief. He hadn't even managed to take it all in until another aspect of Azula's cruelty emerged.

When he was taken to the palace's underground prison, he found out he was sharing a cell with Uncle.

No, he didn't have the right to call that righteous, brave man someone related to him anymore. He was, so to speak, unworthy. Shame crept in tendrils to his being every time he remembered his sudden betrayal, when he saw hurt, pain, and disappointment in the elderly man's eyes.

He wasn't worthy.

He kept his head bowed down as he was locked in the small confinement room, feeling the burn of Uncle (no, not that again)… General Iroh's gaze upon him. Imagining what that look must contain stung more than the actual emotions in his father's eyes, and that was when he realized his grave mistake.

Uncle (forgive him, he does not know what he is doing) Iroh was his real father, not by blood but by love alone. And it was he whom he'd needed more all along.

He buried his face in his hands, the disgrace getting stronger with every second he spent in that accursed room, pondering exactly what he had done, where he had gone wrong…

Before long, a stifled, choked sob slipped from his lips, and he closed his eyes tightly to keep the tears that threatened to fall incarcerated. He cannot do this, it wasn't right for princes to show emotion… but on the other hand, his honor had already been dashed to the ground, so what difference did it make?

"Zuko?" A familiar voice suddenly smoke, but with none of the contempt he expected. Instead, it was calm, soft, magnanimous, normal. Like the bad things never happened, like they still shared the undeniable kinship they once had… and they still did, did they?

He desperately hoped so.

"What's wrong?" Like Uncle had asked so many times, even from before. His fists clenched at his sides, and he bit his lip in directed at himself. How could he have ever put Azula's word over that unfailing guidance, ever doubted the man who stood by his side no matter what, and in its place, believe the despicable promises of the traitorous being he had for a sister who never did anything but lie to him?

Howhowhowhow…? The word echoed in his head like punishment… and he knew he deserved it.

He hadn't noticed how close his Uncle had gone until he felt two strong, unfaltering arms around his shaking frame, and he couldn't help but lean into the embrace. Though he often acted like he thought it was a sentimental waste of time, he missed it.

"I'm… sorry," he loses his composure completely and his tone cracks at the last word, and the sobs became full-fledged cries. The cries only came harder when Uncle Iroh finally, gently replied.

"You were already forgiven."

**_Is it everything you dreamed that it would be, when the world was younger, and you had everything to lose?_**

_fin**  
**_

-

**a/n **Btw, I think you should probably know that I haven't watched a single episode in Book Two, much less this awaited season finale. All this information was gathered from several fansites and forums, and if there were any errors, tell me, and I'll try to right it. In the meantime, please

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
